As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A computer system will generate heat. Unless heat is removed from the interior of a computer system, the components of the computer system may be damaged or the performance of the computer system could be negatively affected. Computer systems also consume power, which can be costly. The amount of power consumed by a computer system is related to the activity level of the computer system. The power consumption of a computer system may be considered excessive when the computer system consumes an amount of power that is not in proportion to the activity level of the computer system.